Just a Simple Road Trip
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Join Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Peter as they make the drive from New York City down to Orlando, FL for a Disney trip. Everyone Lives in Avengers Tower (minus Peter) AU (the 117 Universe)
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is a fic dedicated to my good friend. She has been asking for a road trip fic for a long time and here we have it. This exists in the same universe as my Avengers Play Video Games verse, with all the Avengers and friends living in Avengers Tower happily except Peter who of course still lives with Aunt May (though she does know he's Spider-Man). Enjoy!_

 **Prologue**

Every day in Avengers Tower went some way different. Natasha came home at weird hours half the time, and the other half she simply didn't leave the Tower. Sam Wilson would sleep in to whatever time he felt like. Peter Parker would stop by after school… but only on some days.

However, it was true that some things stayed the same. Every Wednesday at two o'clock, Bucky did his laundry. Every Saturday at noon, it was a pizza party. Every night around eleven Clint played a video game. But perhaps the most predictable was Steve's HGTV time: Four o'clock each afternoon.

Today was no different. At exactly 3:55, Steve plopped himself down in front of the TV and flipped it on. He enjoyed TV. It amused him. What didn't amuse him was when Sam came to crash his HGTV time.

"So, how many things are left on your list?" Sam asked, sitting with his chocolate milkshake, one leg draped over the chair as he reclined.

Steve looked at him sidelong with a look that could kill. "Sam."

"I'm just curious!" He took another sip. "Because I believe, if my count is correct, that you only have the one left."

Steve tore himself away from the TV. He knew where Sam was going. "No."

"But-"

"No."

Sam sighed and slurped on his milkshake. He glanced at the TV, watching a bit of Steve's show. After _maybe_ a minute, he groaned and looked back at his pal.

"You'd rather watch _this_ than visit Disney World?!" Sam gestured sharply to the TV and made a face.

Steve sighed, trying to find the remote. He wanted to pause the show. When he came up empty, he looked over at Sam. "I happen to _like_ this show." He noted that his friend held the remote hostage. "Give me the remote please."

"I'm intervening for your own good, Steve," Sam objected, holding it out of Steve's reach.

The super soldier stood to grab it and Sam hopped up to run. First he carefully he set down his chocolate milkshake though. Then he ran. Steve leapt after him.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the hallway to the elevator. Both men paused their scuffle and stood innocently as Tony, Natasha, and Peter Parker walked in. The three were talking about Peter's homework and struggles with Flash Thompson. When they came around the corner to find Steve and Sam glaring at each other, they stopped dead in confusion.

"Sam, what did we tell you about interrupting his HGTV time?" Tony teased as he noticed what was on the screen, and the remote Sam was holding just out of the frozen Steve's reach.

Sam rolled his eyes. "This stick in the mud won't go to Disney World."

Peter lit up immediately. "I've never been. My Aunt May promised she'd take me, like, a year ago, but we never went." He frowned.

Sam grinned, pointing at Peter. "See! We could take the kid!"

"Peter has homework and school," Steve objected, folding his arms. "We can't just expect him to drop everything and go."

With a smirk, Natasha spoke up. "Actually it's Midtown High's spring break."

At that moment, as Steve was about to object, Bucky came walking through into the mini bar to grab some whiskey. He didn't say anything other than nod hello to everyone. He was exhausted from his daily workout routine.

Looking around at the faces of his friends, he gave in. "I'll go on one condition," Steve sighed. "Bucky, you have to come too."

Bucky stopped mid pour, a look of fright upon his face. "What do I have to do? I don't have to eat the spray cheese again, do I?"

Natasha had to hide a laugh as she remembered the spray cheese incident. Tony and Peter exchanged confused glances, and Tony almost took over the conversation to demand to know about said incident.

"You have to come with me, Sam, and Peter to Disney World," Steve explained quickly, so as not to derail the conversation.

Bucky set down the bottle of whiskey immediately. "Steve, you haven't thought this through."

"Hey, I don't even want to go!" Steve threw his hands up. "Talk to these two. Peter and Sam want me to go."

Sam smiled pleasantly. "It's the last thing on his list."

Bucky shut his eyes and sighed. As he opened them he shrugged. "If it gets rid of that damn list, I'm game. That time you played Ocarina of Time was a disaster best never repeated."

Steve looked hurt. "Hey I did pretty well at that!"

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads. Steve _thought_ he did well. He didn't.

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked from Sam to Bucky to Peter. "I guess we better pack then."


	2. Der Kommissar

_A/N: All songs mentioned from here on out should be listened to while reading this. It'll make more sense. Plus they're good songs ;)_

Peter stood next to Steve in the garage of the Tower. Before them, a tiny blue rusting old fashioned Volkswagen beetle remained parked next to Tony Stark's fifth sports car.

Skepticism written all over his face, Peter spoke up. "We're taking that thing?"

Steve looked both hurt and annoyed, turning to the teenage boy. "You have a problem with my car?"

"It looks like it's from.. from the seventies! It's so old!" Peter walked around it in circles. "And so tiny…"

"Well If it makes you happier, you can ride in the front." Steve shrugged at him. "You were the first one here."

"Hey!" Sam objected as he and Bucky walked over to him, carrying a suitcase each. "That's because he didn't have to pack."

"Don't complain or I'll leave you at home." He frowned as he saw their big suitcases. "What took you guys so long anyways?"

"We were trying to find a Bluetooth speaker since your car," Sam gestured to the Bug, "doesn't have an aux port."

"And since it's _my_ speaker," Bucky added. "I get to choose the first song."

They tossed everything into the trunk, including the suitcase they had packed for Peter. Sam and Bucky slid into the two back seats. It was cramped and uncomfortable. They were already cranky. Peter and Steve loaded into the car after them. Steve barely fit without exploding from the seat, so much so that Peter wondered why on Earth he kept this car.

"Everyone's used the restroom?" Steve asked before turning on the car.

"We aren't kids, Steve." Sam sighed. "Well, except Spider-boy up there."

"Hey," pouted Peter quietly. "It's Spider-Man…"

Steve put the car in reverse and they began their multistage trek to Florida. Bucky turned on the speaker and pulled up a song.

"To start us off!" He grinned.

Suddenly the song _Der Kommissar_ began rocking out in the car. Peter and Sam exchanged questioning glances. Neither one expected Bucky to be a New Wave fan.

As the lyrics started, Sam frowned. "Wait this is in German."

The smirk on Bucky's face told the whole story. " _What_? You mean you don't know German?"

Sam crossed his arms, elbows getting in Bucky's space. But the super soldier was too pleased with his joke to care for the moment. The bopping _Austrian_ song rang throughout the car as Steve pulled onto the New York City streets.

And immediately was stopped in traffic. He sat patiently in the car for the surrounded vehicles to move, but Sam wasn't having it.

"Aren't there hover cars yet?" He glared. "If Tony can build a flying suit, why not a flying car?"

Peter jumped into a spiel about the difference between the two and the challenges of building a hover car. But Bucky cut him off.

"Kid, he doesn't _actually_ want to know." The assassin laughed.

Pete shut up and went to playing on his phone. Steve sighed and went to speak up to Bucky about being nice when music began blasting louder than before, drowning him out.

"Seven Nation Army?" Bucky looked at Sam in surprise.

Sam smirked. "Problem?"

"Not at all, just surprised."

Bucky subconsciously began playing the drums on his seat. Sam was pretending to play the guitar. Even Peter was in on it, beginning to make noises with his voice that sounded like guitar strumming.

They managed to get out of the city half an hour later. Peter's first song choice had been Move by St. Motel, a choice they all approved of. It went a long way to convincing the two in the back that he had been worth bringing along.

"So, I was thinking," Peter began.

"Oh no, that's dangerous." Sam smirked, prompting a good laugh from Bucky.

Peter rolled his eyes and glared at the two in the back. "As I was saying. We should probably visit a few stops on our way south. As tourists, as opposed to Avengers."

Steve nodded along as he drove down I-95. "I'm sure we could find some things to do."

Sam and Bucky whipped out their phones, but Peter had beat them to it. "I was thinking, first stop, Independence Hall in Philadelphia."

Steve nodded immediately. "Sounds like a good plan."


End file.
